


Don't Speak

by Hardykat



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: Being in a relationship while your loved one was on the other show was a challenge, but Roman was willing to make it work. And he thought Dean was willing too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea is mine. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and AJ Styles belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and themselves. Lyrics are from "Don't Speak" by No Doubt.

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday together always_

Big Dogs don't cry. They just don't. However, right now, one such Big Dog can't seem to get the tears to stop. Nor could he stop the cracks in his heart from rapidly forming. Being in a relationship while your loved one was on the other show was a challenge, but Roman was willing to make it work. And he thought Dean was willing too.

Dean was the one that made the suggestion that they move in together. Roman’s home was Florida. His family is still in Florida. His memories...Florida. But Roman's love for that man was so strong that he packed up his things and moved to Las Vegas. Dean's home became their home. Separate lives became one. His bed became their bed.

 _Their bed_. In between the days of throwing their bodies around in a square ring, Roman and Dean were in that king size bed making love. Whispers of a present and future. Declarations of “I love you”.

_I love you._

 

_I really feel_

_That I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real_

_Well I don't want to know_

 

Their bed-where Dean is now lying down naked as AJ Styles, who is also naked, slowly rides him.

I love you- those three words that mean everything to Roman, now whispered to another man as Dean pulls AJ down for a heated kiss.

So engulfed in their illicit passion, that neither man noticed Roman standing in the doorway. Roman could have made a noise. He should have. Roman should have raged loudly. Should have ripped AJ away from Dean. Should have thrown him out. Should have raged at Dean. _How could he do this? In their bed? How could he tell someone else that he loved them after promising him that he was the only one he loved in this world? How could he be so cruel? WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?_

 

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

 

Roman thought they could survive the brand split. Guess he was wrong.

Instead he just turns and leaves the house. Gets back in his car and drives away. Where would he go? His life is here...or at least it was here. It was back in that house, with that man, in that bed.

The car stops at the end of the street that leads from the subdivision to the main road. Roman turns the car off then leans his forehead against the steering wheel, his big hands gripping it tightly. And then they fall; one tear right after the other. A cry of anguish and sorrow soon follows. _Was it something I did?_ The question repeats in his mind. Maybe what he saw wasn’t real. If he goes back, he could pretend-

_Don’t be stupid, Roman! Dean just said I love you to another man while he was fucking him._

 

_It's all ending_

_I gotta stop pretending who we are_

_You and me I can see us dying, are we?_

 

Big Dogs don't cry. They just don't. However, right now, one such Big Dog can't seem to get the tears to stop. Nor could he stop the cracks in his heart from rapidly forming.

 

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts!_

 

Being in a relationship while your loved one was on the other show was a challenge, but Roman was willing to make it work. And he thought Dean was willing too.

 

 _Hush, hush darlin'_    

 

Roman feels lost. He feels numb. Seeing Dean and AJ. Hearing those words.

 

_Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la_

_Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'_

 

The SUV roars to life. Eyes wet and sore. Heart’s in millions of pieces. Dust.

 

_Hush, hush darlin'_

 

I love youI love youI love youI love youI love youI love youI love youI love youI love youI love youI love you….wasn’t enough.

 

_Hush, hush darlin'_

 

The SUV rolls forward. Bright lights. Loud horns. Sickening sounds of twisted metal and shattered glass…

 

_…...don't speak….don't tell me cause it hurts…._


End file.
